


A Mistress in Heat

by AussieTransfan2015, TheBigLoserQueen



Series: Supernatural Hentai AU [14]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Anal Sex, Demons, Double Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, Height Differences, Het, Human, Interspecies, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Sex, Magic, Master & Servant, Master/Servant, Mistress, Other, Polyamory, Sex, Sexual Content, Size Difference, Supernatural Elements, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 07:08:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20756351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AussieTransfan2015/pseuds/AussieTransfan2015, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: Prowl goes into heat again, and this time, Devastator offers to help.





	A Mistress in Heat

Prowl wasn’t sure how much longer she would actually be able to deal with these heats. It had been over a month since she had been drugged by that forsaken incubus. Since she let Scrapper, Jazz, and Lockdown have sex with her, in order to quell the dangerous effects of that stupid Baleful Caress… Thinking about it now only frustrated her more than she already was at the moment. 

Then, of course, that intense sex she had with them that night wasn’t enough. According to Riot, until they could make a cure for her, she would continue to go into an intense heat every seven to ten days, maybe sometimes for no reason at all. Because of that, she could no longer do her job as a demon huntress. After meeting with her boss, she was basically demoted to desk work; going over reports, ordering supplies, and handing out missions and assignments to her peers. She didn’t hate it, but that didn’t mean she still wasn’t pissed about it.

She was a huntress that couldn’t hunt without the risk of trigger one of those heats. Heats that would inebriate her in the middle of a hunt and attract creatures to her that would use her like a plaything. It was for her own safety, and the safety of others. She would be of no help to other hunters if she suddenly went into heat in the middle of a mission.

So instead, she ended up going into heats in her own damn house. She had been at home, sitting out on the back patio as the sun was setting and going over inventory charts when it suddenly hit her. Her body suddenly felt hot, her chest felt tight, and her insides were shivering in need. It was humiliating, and all she could do was curl up on one of the couches outside and shove a hand down her pants in a futile attempt to relieve the heat.

It was such an inconvenience. A humiliation. A pain in the ass. And to think that she would have to deal with this for eight more months, maybe even a whole year before Riot could make the cure. Even though Riot, Jazz, her servants, and even Lockdown were trying their best to find the ingredients, the antidote for Baleful Caress was so specific on how it had to be made… If he made it wrong, it could only make her worse or do nothing at all.

And until that cure was made, she had to rely on the help of her servants, Jazz, Lockdown, and Riot. It only made everything much more frustrating. She never wanted that bastard Lockdown to touch her, considering how long he had been lusting after her. Jazz and Riot were her friends, and this just felt like she was taking advantage of them. And her servants… She was aware that the five of them were in love with her; Primus only knew how they were feeling about this whole situation.

She was glad that all five of them were gone at the moment. A mission had come to her desk, regarding some forest spirit. Apparently, this spirit could help with getting one of the ingredients for the antidote, so they insisted on taking on the mission in her name. They wanted to help, and she wanted a cure, so she allowed it. At least while they were away, they didn’t have to see her like this.

She was their mistress. She was the one who had defeated them, and they became her servants when she spared their lives. She earned their respect, and apparently their love as well. They thought of her as their dignified and honorable leader… But being all horny and begging for their cocks was definitely not dignified or honorable.

A soft moan escaped past her lips as she curled her fingers inside of her. Even if she didn’t like it, she knew would have to call Jazz. Riot was out of town, and she refused to call Lockdown for help unless she absolutely had to. Of course, now she just had to find the strength to stand up and grab her phone… Damn it, why did she leave it in the kitchen? Why didn’t she bring it with her?!

“... Mistress?”

The deep, demonic voice caused her to look over her shoulder. She was a bit surprised to see Devastator standing there, considering the last time she had, it was when she was trying to kill him. Standing over eleven feet tall, he was a massive creature with a strong build that was covered in black fur. He had four arms and two legs, his hands and feet mostly just scales and claws. He had a long tail, hard and large spikes coming out of the head of it. He had two sets of horns growing out of his head, which had six glowing red eyes piercing down at her.

Anyone else would have been rightfully afraid, but Prowl knew better. Scrapper had explained that, when he and his brothers formed together, they morphed into Devastator. He was a combination of all of them, but he was still somehow his own person. He still had his own thoughts, feelings, and personality that were more than just one of the five brothers that made him.

She still didn’t quite understand it, but she did understand that Devastator was her servant too, her ally… And probably in love with her just as the brothers were. And now he also got to see her in such a compromising state, causing her to groan and look away from him.

“Is… Are you…?”

“P-Primus, don’t look at me…” she whimpered, taking her hand from her pants.

Without a word, Devastator loomed over the huntress, much to her chagrin, and inhaled deeply. He could smell the heat billowing off her. He shook, almost overtaken by her scent alone but seemed to steel himself. Shifting, Devastator moved to blanket the small area in a shroud of shadows; even though the back patio was well concealed from prying eyes, the added dark mist and haze brought more needed privacy.

“Mistress…”

“Don’t,” she hissed, embarrassed enough with the heat rolling and rocking through her. However, seeing this behemoth tower over her, his rippling muscles with a faint scent of musk of masculinity, her breath hitched and swallowed hard. Damn it, just the mere presence of another man made her hot… and Devastator was like an alpha male, with his size and strength.

“But, Mistress, you’re in heat.” Devastator kneeled down by the couch, leaning in closer. He knew his presence was affecting her, but he only wanted to help her. He also wanted a chance to hold her too, as selfish as that was. Though the beings that made him had touched her and he had their knowledge of how she felt, it wasn’t the same as actually being her himself.

He loved her too. He wanted to help. He wanted a chance to touch her, even if it wasn’t how he had envisioned… He still wanted to know what it was like to be with her too.

The closer he approached, the more he waned down her resolve. Primus, she didn’t want to do this. Hadn’t she humiliated herself enough in front of her servants? But her body was betraying her, shaking and moaning as his face nuzzled into her neck. It took all of her willpower not to scream out a moan. Instead she squirmed, feeling his hands snap against her skin and tug at her clothes. It was maddening, the constant burning and tingling paths his fingers mapped all over her.

“S-Sto-!” she gasped out, twisting beneath his hands. “P-P-Please-! S-Stop it-!”

“If I don’t, you’ll get worse.”

“Th-Then call J-Jazz-!” She jerked away from his hand as it brushed over her breasts, though his lips were still attacking her neck with licks and soft kisses. Primus, she could feel her underwear getting soaked. Devastator was driving her crazy! “S-Stop it, please-AH! Please!”

Devastator growled against her skin. He couldn’t understand - why was she rejecting him? She would do this when he was split apart too. Pushing them away, telling them to wait, begging to call Jazz… Were they not good enough? They had served her for nearly five years; had they not proved their love and loyalty to her? Why wouldn’t she accept their help?

His claws snagged her shirt, easily ripping it down the middle. Prowl let out a small cry, shivering hard as the early evening breeze brushed against her hot skin. Her head jerked up, only to moan when she saw his large tongue lick up her stomach.

“D-Devastator-!”

“I can take care of you,” he insisted, using one of his claws to rip her bra down the middle. “Jazz isn’t here. I am. So I’ll do it.”

“N-No...S-stop!!”

“Why?!” he snarled, pulling away from her as his body began to shake. The anger inside of him was more than just his own; he fought hard to keep himself together, fighting the urges inside of him to separate. He had feelings too; he wanted to help his mistress to. And yet she continued to reject him. To reject them. “We’re here for you! Serve you loyally and without question. We care about you! We love you! Why do you always reject us?!”

“I know you all love me!” she cried out, curling up into a ball under him. Her entire body was shaking and hot, the anger boiling off of him making her heat worse. Almost like she was getting turned on by it. “You don’t think I haven’t noticed?!”

“So why-?!" 

“Because you’re taking advantage of this! Y-You all watch me, like you’re trying to will me into these heats! Even though I don’t even want this, even though it’s humiliating and degrading - you just want to take advantage of this situation and have sex with me! Th-That isn’t respect - you-you don’t even see me as a leader, just someone to fuck and cum into! And I hate it! I hate it…!”

“...Is that it?”

The warped voice, sounding more like several voices merged together, caused Prowl to gasped. She turned to stare at the behemoth looming over her, his eyes twisted in anger and pain.

“You think we see you as an easy fuck?” His knees slammed into the concrete, seething and shaking. “We...love you… we... care about you.”

“Simply… to get…”

“To get nothing!” he growled, slamming his hands down onto the couch, trapping her beneath him. “We serve you because we love you! Yes, we do want to have sex with you, but it’s because you’re woman deserving of such pleasures! We want to make you happy! It hurts seeing you so…” He shook, barely containing his anger and maintaining the union. “We do this… so you don’t suffer. We want to help so you won’t die. It disgusts us that this happened to you and that you have to suffer like this! That all of this happened… because we weren’t with you...”

Prowl shivered, biting her bottom lip as she tried to concentrate. Primus, she was hearing what he was saying, but her mind was getting hazy. Despite the anger coming out, despite the hurt on his face… Her heat driven state was only focusing his large looming figure, heated eyes, and low rumbling voice. It was making her hotter than before, and she hated it.

She wanted to respond to his pain, to his confession. They loved her, they still respected her… and they blamed themselves for this happened. She wanted to say something, anything, but when she opened her mouth, all that came out was a heavy moan. Poor Prowl withered beneath him, hugging herself tightly as she turned on her side.

“Mi-Mistress?” His voice was slowly going back to normal; her reactions probably worried him enough to keep himself together. “Are you-?”

“D-Deva-!” she gasped, her insides clenching like crazy. She could feel her underwear were completely soaked, starting to stain her pants. And with his body so close… She was going crazy. “J-Just…! Pl-Please… S-Sorry-! Pl-Please…! H-help…!”

Devastator didn’t hesitate. His mind snapped back together, and he found the coordination to strip her of her pants. Once he pulled them off of her and tossed them to the floor, she instinctively spread her legs, allowing him gaze at her soaked panties. With little effort, he snagged the drenched, flimsy material and drew them off her body as well. He was careful not to tear them; Prowl had gotten angry with Bonecrusher and Mixmaster when they had during one of her heats, scolding them fiercely for ruining her underwear.

A shiver ran down to his groin as she laid bare for him, watching in rapt attention as a single riverlet rolled down her thigh. Unable to control himself, behemoth managed only to wet his lips before diving in. Prowl howled unabashedly as his tongue teased and assaulted her cunt. His tongue made large wide swipes up and down between her folds, darting in to tease the nerves around her entrance. Then the way his tongue would dart up to her clit, circling around it and suckling on it… She was practically screaming in ecstasy.

“M-Mistress~” he purred, rumbling through her hips and up her spine. “Taste… so good~”

“P-please! Please!!” She gasped, rolling and rocking her hips, desperate for more while reaching to his hands. A pair snagged her hips to keep her on the couch, one fondled her breasts and the last grasped her hands.

Now tightly pinned, she could only twist and mewl pathetically as he drank her down.

“De-Deva...sta..Ah!!” She was losing the capacity to speak, waves of ecstasy rocking her through an orgasm. But it wasn’t enough. Even falling off the edge, the damned heat wore on. “P-lease… more… I-inside..”

The demon pulled back from her pussy, hunching over her as he spread her legs apart and pulled her to him. His cock rose from a slit in his body, allowing him to grind up against her pussy. Prowl moaned hard, withering as he grinded it against her.

“... Is it really okay?”

“Y-Yes! Yes! Please-!” she nearly choked on her screams, grinding back against his cock before a second prodding caught her off. Looking down, her widened in shock and delirious delight as a second and equally large cock slid out from his slit. Primus… Two cocks? She didn’t even think that was possible.

However her discovery was short-lived as his cock pressed in. The sudden filling and stretch drove her addled mind wild, screaming again when, despite his size, he pressed into the hilt. Her pussy was stretched to her limits, and her body was going crazy… And it went even wilder when his second cock caught her swollen clit and grinded against it, sending delicious tremors and sparks shooting up her spine.

Her vision whitened as a hard orgasm came over her. Devastator groaned, two of his hands gripping her hips tightly in an attempt to keep himself composed. But it was hard. Her pussy was clenching hard around him, almost as if it were begging for his cum. On top of that, voices screamed conflicting commands in the back of his unified mind; to drive in and ravage her. To remain compassionate and mindful. To go hard and make her scream.

He didn’t know what to listen to. His own thoughts were becoming lost in the internal unrest inside of him, each brother fighting to take Prowl in the way they wanted to… All the way he wanted to.

“M-Mistress…” he cooed, straining for control.

“M-More…!” Primus, it was like she was getting drunk from his presence. Two thick cocks, one inside of her, one rubbing against her, two hands at her hips, one holding down her wrists, and the other teasing her breasts… She was at the hands of a giant demon, and her pussy was trembling in delight at the idea. It was humiliating, but her heat only made her eager for him to mess her up. “Pl-Please…! More-!”

He knew he had to oblige, and he knew he couldn’t be gentle. This was his first time holding her, and even though some voices were telling him to be gentle, he wanted her. He wanted to ravish her, make her cum all over his cock, cum inside of her until she burst… It was horrible to want, considering she was in heat, but he couldn’t stop himself.

Without warning, he picked up a rough pace. Prowl threw back her head and shrieked, legs flailing around his hips before they locked around his waist. The warm, wetness and clenching engorged his cocks, driving his mind wild with all he could do to her.

Prowl could only hold on. The driving cock stretching and filling her, her fluids dripping and making loud squelching sounds had her cheeks blooming red. The other was rubbing so wonderfully against her hard clit, sending tingles of delight throughout her whole body. And his hands… He released her wrists to massage both of her breasts, making her body tremble in delight. She couldn’t think anymore, only focused on Devastator drilling harder and harder into her.

“M-Mistress…! I…” He couldn’t hold back; her pussy was so warm and tight, just begging to be filled. Groaning, he swelled and jerked, thrusting right up against her womb. Her pussy squeezed him just right, causing him to groan as he felt himself erupt inside.

Prowl’s voice broke off into a silent scream, eyes going wide. Hot cum poured deep into her greedy cunt, her womb drinking down everything the behemoth demon unloaded into her. She didn’t even realize she had orgasmed again, her entire body stiff in shock and ecstasy at her insides being filled to the brim. It was so hot, so thick… so completely different from anything she had experienced.

She felt ready to burst, but all she could do was moan as the last few drops squirted her into womb. It was too much; she could feel their mixed fluids trickling out of her stuffed puffy, staining the cushions beneath her. Though her heat still had her a little hazy, she could tell it was starting to settle as her mind was beginning to think more rationally.

Maybe it was because he made her cum three times already, or maybe because he had helped her early enough… Or maybe the amount of cum he released inside of her helped her body calmed down, she couldn’t have been sure. She figured another time or two would have been enough before her body could settle.

But before she could ask, the behemoth suddenly growled and slipped out of her pussy. Prowl let out a small cry as she was pulled from the couch, grunting when he pressed her down onto the patio floor.

“De-Devastator?! What’re you-MMMM?!”

One of his hands turned her head, only to seal her lips in a wet kiss. She moaned into his mouth, her hand coming up to grip his wrist tightly while the other tried to keep herself up right. His other two hands kept her pinned, allowing him to position one of his cocks at her pussy again. Her toes curled when he suddenly entered her again, moaning into his mouth as his huge dick rubbed over a small bundle of nerves it had missed before.

Though she ended up shrieking and flailing when she felt the other cock press against her ass, desperately rubbing against her second entrance.

She was able to break the kiss, but Devastator’s lips were attacked the back of her neck with sweet kisses and love bites. She moaned hard, shivering and fruitlessly trying to crawl out from beneath him. “W-Wait-! D-Don’t do it there-!”

“You let Bonecrusher fuck you back here all the time,” he groaned, rubbing against it more insistently. “You like it… You always go crazy…”

“I-It’s too big-! AAAH!” she moaned as the cock inside of her pussy started to move, making the other cock rub between her cheeks. “P-Please-! I-I’ll lose it-! I’ll really lose it, so don’t-!”

Before she could even attempt to stop him, the head of his second cock breached. Both froze; Prowl, out of the sudden entrance and the delightful burn it brought, and Devastator, who still had half a mind to remain careful of his mistress. Pushing further, the added fluid she had splattered onto his rubbing cock acted as a lubricant, allowing him to slide in easier. But the sudden burn and the growing fullness of having both her cunt and ass filled sent her almost flailing.

“D-Devas…” She couldn’t speak, her heat numbing her and driving her mind back into the same sex crazed madness.

Devastator, on the other hand, was slowly losing his resolve. Having his mistress, on her hands and knees… Both his cocks were buried deep within her ass and cunt; the collective memories of his unified brothers were nothing compared to feeling her with his own form. Slowly, nips and love bites became ravenous and hard, leaving red marks to sooth with long wet licks.

Prowl howled louder, drawing back against her demonic servant while his tightening hands forced her back.

He paused for only a moment, to marvel at both cocks buried to the hilt and how Prowl squirmed and begged for more.She unconsciously pushed back into his crotch, moaning and pleading with him. For what, he could only guess, but soft whimpers escaped past her lips as she shook around him. She wanted more, so much more… And he was more than willing to give her more.

Prowl gasped as the world shifted around her. Two hands grabbed her thighs as she found herself upright, her back against a large bulky chest. But before she could question it, she was brought back down onto the two cocks still inside of her, causing her to throw back her head and scream.

Devastator groaned as her pussy and ass clenched hard around his cocks, but he only focused on bouncing her up and down in his lap. He could press deeper inside in this position, almost as if he could fuck her womb. His other two hands came up to fondled her small hot breasts, rubbing over her nipples and make her thrash around in his lap.

He licked up the nape of her neck. “Primus~! Mistress, you’re so hot…! You’re gonna make my cocks melt!”

“D-Dev-! Deva-!”

“So tight…!” he groaned, bringing her down hard onto his dicks. “So perfect…! It’s like heaven, Mistress - your body’s amazing!”

Prowl could only whimper and whine, her body roaring in sweet aches as Devastator drove impossibly deep. How long would this last? With already weakened by two orgasms, this third was taking too long for her liking. She just wanted to cum already before she completely lost her mind!

“P-Please...Devas...tator~~ Cum! M-Make me cum already!” she screamed just as her body started to fail her. She slumped back against his chest, feeling like a ragdoll in his embrace.

But Devastator, seeing this, broke through his delirium to hold Prowl upright, keeping her more comfortable as he bounced her on his cocks. His hands brushed over her stomach, feeling the slight bulge of his cocks deep inside her and the bulge of her womb full of his cum… Primus, she was taking it all… She was accepting everything he had and still wanted more!

“M...Mi...P-Prowl” His limbs locked up, holding Prowl crushingly close as his cocks swelled and emptied everything inside of her.

Her eyes shot wide, her body shook and spasmed with broken moans squeaking out of her as he hugged her tightly. Their bodies stiffened against each other as her insides were left flooded with hot sperm, causing her own orgasm to wash over her. Every part of her body tingled, her toes curling as her eyes rolled into the back of her head. Her voice caught in her throat, only airy pleasured gasps escaping past her lips as her vision grew fuzzy. Primus, it was all too much...

Devastator buried his face into her neck, two of his arms wrapping tightly around her waist while his other two hands rubbed her thighs. Primus, she was so hot and perfect… Despite their size difference, her body still greedily accepted him. And she just came so hard at both of her holes being filled…

He spared a glance at her when she hadn’t moved. To his surprise, she had completely passed out. Her cheeks were still red, and her body still felt warm, but she looked at peace with herself. At least he knew that he had driven the heat away for now. He just hoped she finally understood that they didn’t think less of her for this. She was still their respected mistress, their leader. They would always serve her and be there for her until the end of time.

He kissed her cheek, hugging her tighter. He wished it wasn’t like this. He wished she was going herself to him because she loved him back, not because it was for survival. He wanted her to love him… To love them, the beings that made him. They were so devoted to her, so in love and loyal… There was no one else they would ever care more about than her.

“We love you, Mistress…” he murmured, his voice breaking into several. “We’ll always love you.”

* * *

Prowl was surprised to find herself in her room and alone when she had finally woken up. On top of that, she had been cleaned up and been dressed in one of her pajama sets. It wasn’t even that she had been wiped down. Someone clearly must have given her a bath while she had been unconscious because she didn’t feel sticky anywhere. 

That begged the question of which servant could have done that, but she was more grateful than she was angry or embarrassed.

She turned on the light in her room, allowing her to see again. Sitting up against the pillows, Prowl looked down at herself. She had a few small red marks on her arms, probably from when Devastator had held her too tightly. Nothing hurt though, thankfully. However, when she peeked under her shirt she found dozens of kiss marks on her neck and body. Primus, he really hadn’t been able to hold back at all...

Still, at least she wasn’t in heat anymore. She would have hated to wake up still feeling needy, especially after she had already been dressed and cleaned.

Letting out a heavy sigh, she flopped back down onto the sheets as she glanced at the clock. It was still the same day, though already past nine. So she must have been passed out for at least three hours. And that entire time, her servants took care of her, even though she had said some rather harsh things to them.

She accused them of using her heat to their advantage. Which must have been a slap in the face - Devastator had certainly been hurt by the accusation. She knew they were in love with her and that they respected her… But that didn’t mean she hadn’t felt that they seemed too eager to help her with her heat.

But they just didn’t want her to die. And they blamed themselves for what had happened. If she hadn’t been alone that night, maybe the incubus never would have drugged her; she wouldn’t have had to suffer through these heats and feel so humiliated, being forced to beg for attention so she wouldn’t go insane. They knew this was hard for her… They wished it hadn’t happened.

A soft knock rapt on the door, snapping her out of her thoughts. “Come in,” she called, shifting to sit up right.

Scrapper and Mixmaster soon entered the room. Both seemed a little reverent and sheepish, but Scrapper took the lead and approached the bed. She watched, keeping her composure, as the demon knelt down beside the bed. Slowly, he reached for her hand; when she didn’t pull it away, he grasped it gently with both of his, rubbing over her knuckles.

“Are you all right, Mistress?”

To her surprise, she couldn’t come up with an answer. How could she say she was fine when she continued to suffer from these heats? And after hearing their confessions through Devastator, she felt they deserved to know how she was feeling. As she pondered her words, she could feel Scrapper’s grip tightened while Mixmaster approached too. He shifted, standing beside Scrapper but seemed unsure whether to sit on the bed or kneel beside him.

“I’m…” She cursed herself for feeling so torn between what she wanted to say versing what she felt she should say. “The heat has passed. I’m still somewhat tired from the ordeal.”

“Will you be needing anything else?” Scrapper asked, seeming hopeful that she was all right or at least neutral to Devastator’s participation.

She nodded. “A glass of water.”

Mixmaster moved first and headed out to collect the request drink. As she watched him leave, she heard the stomps of several other feet. The others must have been listening in on them. She was shocked they didn’t all just come in at once, but she was grateful for the space.

“Mistress.”

She turned her attention back to Scrapper, who still looked sheepish and a little unsure.

But then he took a breath. Cautiously, the demon stood and sat on the bed. Prowl hid her uneasiness, given Scrapper - as their leader - was usual more reverent and always requested permission. Her thoughts were starting to draw back to her previous statements: they were using her heat as their advantage, and they no longer had respect for her. Even when she knew that wasn’t true, her mind bled the thoughts and drove her to make irrational conclusions before Scrapper spoke.

“We meant what we said as Devastator,” he admitted, drawing her attention back to him. “Devastator shares our thoughts and emotions collectively; which does leave him a little inept in dealing and expressing them properly. We didn’t want to force you into anything, but…” He turned to face her, reclaiming her hand. “You can come to us, to any of us, if your heat returns. It’s our fault this even began; let us help you through it while Riot makes the antidote.”

“... It wasn’t your fault,” she assured him. “That night, I told you I didn’t need any of you to come with me. You obeyed my orders, as you always do. And I didn’t ask for help from my fellow hunters. I was the one who chose to go alone that night.”

HIs eyes widened. “Mistress, it wasn’t your-”

“It’s not my fault either.” She had blamed herself at the beginning, for being careless, but the only one at fault was the incubus. That bastard was the one who used the drug in the first place. She didn’t blame anyone but him. “It… happened. You and your brothers don’t need to blame yourselves.”

He stared at her for a few moments before sighing heavily. He brought her hand to his face, closing his eyes as he gently kissed her fingers. Even though she could be so harsh, Prowl was truly a kind and forgiving mistress. Someone he would love and follow forever, should she allow it.

“We love you, Mistress,” he said softly, looking back into her eyes. “I know it seems like we… stare at you, but it’s because we’re worried. We hate to see you suffering. We just want to make sure you’re all right. We still respect you. You’re still our Mistress… Nothing will change that, even when you let us have sex with you.”

She would have blushed a bit at his frankness, but Prowl couldn’t help but to feel her shoulders relax, as if she had been holding her breath. She had heard Devastator say it too, but she was too incoherent and desperate to really process anything. Hearing it again from Scrapper this time was more reassuring. They loved her, and their respect for her didn’t leave, even though she now needed sex.

Moved, and against her better mind, Prowl leant up. Scrapper was taken by surprise as soft lush lips pressed into his cheek. However, as fast as they had pressed into his cheek, they pulled away. Turning back, Prowl’s cheeks were a dusted red while avoiding eye contact with the demon.

“T-That’s all for tonight,” she muttered, pursing her lips tight. “You… and the others, you can all go.”

Scrapper, releasing her hand, placed his own to his cheek. He could still feel the warmth of the kiss on his skin before the door opened again. Mixmaster moved in and handed Prowl the glass of water and a pain killer, just in case the sex did a bigger number on her than she thought. Quickly accepting them both, she turned away from them and tried to hide her still red face.

Scrapper, still stunned, followed Mixmaster out. Pausing, he turned back to his mistress, seeing her eye catch his before slipping under the sheets. Slowly, a smile pulled his lips, the warmth growing in his chest as he closed the door behind him.

He turned to face his brothers as they all backed away from the door. Judging by the seething glares from them, they probably already had guessed what had happened. It was just like them to get jealous whenever he received Prowl’s affections, especially when he tended to receive it more often than them… Though it was their own fault. If they wanted it, they needed to earn it, like he did. 

Scrapper, smug and pleased, walked on without a word. They all needed to get some rest, so they could be there for Prowl in the morning. As they always would.


End file.
